Age of the Jedi  Origin
by Elliott Fudge
Summary: Follows the story of Rian, a Jedi Padawan at the outbreak of the Clone Wars. As the years progress and the true enemy is revealed, how will Rian and his closest friend Jaisha fare...


Chapter 1

Rian awoke suddenly. He was still sat in the Meditation garden in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. His legs were folded and his palms facing the sky in the traditional Meditative pose. Just moments earlier, a massive detachment of Jedi, led by Master Mace Windu, had departed for Geonosis to rescue a senator and Two Jedi. Master Yoda, also, had left the temple – but none knew of his destination. The subsequent changes had left the temple virtually empty and those that had remained were merely Padawans. Rian had wanted to go with them. He knew that he was about to be appointed a Jedi Knight and therefore, more than capable for combat. So far, he had only trained against computer programs or training droids that could not hurt him. He wanted a real test – a flesh and blood test. Yet here he sat, alone and regretful. He rose from his spot in the garden and headed back towards the centre of the temple. The temple was silent. Normally hushed voices would echo through the halls, but not today. Not now. There were no sounds of training sabers zapping and absorbing energy bolts from training orbs. There were no congratulations on gaining the title of Jedi Knight. In fact, Rian felt very much alone.

But at the same time, he enjoyed it. Instead of tireless studies that lasted all day, he was rewarded with a day off. An opportunity to do something different for a change. A chance to be that average Sixteen year old Coruscanti kid. Even the thought of a normal life brought a smile to his face. He had no knowledge of normality in the slightest degree. The only ever times he had been in the city by himself, he was gawped at continuously and constantly ignored. But it was not his place to judge the life of a Jedi. He had been born into the order and that was all he knew.

Rian decided to head to the archives to try and find something interesting to keep him occupied for the rest of the day. He casually strolled through the ancient halls, seeming unreachable to the rest of the world. Rian often came to the archives. He studied tactics, the history of the Jedi, famous blade-wielders and other things. Rian knew that his skill with a blade was good. He often displayed his skill publicly during combat training. He sometimes dreamed of being the most renowned Lightsaber wielder in the galaxy. He knew such dreams were simply just dreams but he dreamed none-the-less.

He also had one other favourite subject – The Old Republic. Many Padawans dismissed history as fabricated lies and over-exaggeration. But Rian knew it to be true. The further back in time he searched, the more interesting finds he came across. One of his favourite subjects was the Jedi Civil War that nearly destroyed the Jedi Order and the closest the Sith have ever come to controlling the Republic. Rian found it hard to believe that nearly all the Jedi were killed or converted into Dark Side beliefs.

Suddenly, Rian walked into something or someone. In the resulting confusion, he was knocked off balance and landed face down to the floor. His first reaction was shock. He didn't understand what had just happened. He swivelled his head round to see what had caused the incident. A girl around the same age as Rian was stood with her hand on her hips and staring at him. Her hair was in a ponytail and the traditional Padawan braid hung loose.

"Could you please watch where you're walking?" she said, neither angry nor annoyed.

Rian's scowl was instantly wiped from his face and he was caught unawares by the question, "I – uh, yes I can. I mean, uh, sorry, my fault", he tripped on his own words and instantly felt a fool.

The girl simply raised an eyebrow.

Rian quickly stood up, brushed himself down, composed himself and tried again, "Sorry. I'm Rian Caci", he extended a hand.

"Jaisha Breen", she replied but did not shake Rian's hand.

Once again, Rian felt ridiculous and retracted his hand sharply. "So, uh, where are you going?" It was a simple enough question but Rian dragged it out across several extra syllables so it quickly sounded even more humiliating.

By rights, Jaisha didn't need to answer the question. But she did, out of courtesy more than anything else, "I'm not sure I really not to be telling you that now do I?" She chuckled. But her voice was not chastising, it was calm and soothing.

Rian realised that he had made a complete idiot of himself and decided to stay silent to prevent any further humiliation.

There was a moment of silence and Rian couldn't help but feel that Jaisha was expecting him to say something, but he remained silent.

Jaisha stayed silent for a moment longer before finally saying, "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you, uh, need to do" and without waiting for a further word, she turned and headed away.

Rian, however, felt transfixed. He was glued to the spot in which he stood. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He had no knowledge as to why he had suddenly stuttered and faltered while speaking. He eventually dragged himself away from the scene and returned to his dormitory, instead of the archives. His mind was filled with thoughts of Jaisha. He was still unable to explain why, with all of his Jedi training, he had flustered his words. As he sat down on the floor and began to meditate once again, he knew that he should keep well away from Jaisha. In matters such as these, only bad could come out on top.

Rian returned to the real world sometime after. With just a single glance out his window, he could see that night was imminent. The Coruscant skyline was beautiful. The thousands of tall skyscrapers were all lit up with a different set of lights. Rian rose to his feet. He reached out with the force and sensed the other areas of the temple. He could feel a flurry of activity from the few that remained. Something significant was happening. He pulled on a fresh set of robes and ran out into the corridor. He continued to move quickly until he came to the main hub of the temple. There was a large gathering of Padawans at the entrance of the temple. They all appeared be staring up into the Coruscant night sky. Rian ran over to join them and when he looked up, he was shocked beyond belief.

Hundreds of monstrously-sized cruisers were passing over the roof of the temple. The sun had been blocked out when Rian subconsciously muttered to himself, "Invasion…"

He heard a voice behind him.

"No, not an invasion. It's the Grand Army of the Republic"

Rian whirled round. It was Jaisha. She was wearing a faint smile when she approached him.

"Sorry about earlier. I may have been a bit harsh"

Jaisha had her hair flowing down to her shoulders. Rian was forced to admit that she was even more striking than before.

"You don't need to apologize" Rian smiled at her.

Jaisha returned the smile, then turned her attention to the fleet hovering above, "what's it for?"

Rian also diverted his gaze upwards, "I guess we're finally going to war. I knew it was only a matter of time.

He could feel a cool breeze running through his hair. It was sweeping through the temple from outside. It was a beautiful night.

"I heard rumours that Count Dooku is one of the Seperatists now." Jaisha said gingerly.

"I don't think it matters. If Dooku wants to hold on to power, then let him. But the Jedi and the Republic have something stronger. We have Hope" Rian could tell that Jaisha was in need of reassurance and he did his best to assure her of some form of victory.

Jaisha's smile widened and Rian thought she was on the verge on laughter.

Rian managed an awkward chuckle and indicated for Jaisha to follow him outside. They both exited the temple and walked out into the surrounding gardens. Together they sat and watched the sun set over the Coruscant metropolis. Even when the sun had long gone, they continued to talk of the war to come. It was only when the temperature in the air dropped to almost below zero when the couple said their farewells and Rian fell into sweet dreams.


End file.
